


TRAUMA

by JeanJeanAlexender



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Français | French, M/M, Mr Jelly Bean, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick Being an Asshole
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJeanAlexender/pseuds/JeanJeanAlexender
Summary: Dans un restaurant, perdu au fin fond de l'espace, Rick et Morty se remémore, malgré eux, un douloureux événement du passé.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 4





	TRAUMA

« Allez Rick, on rentre maintenant, j-j’ai vraiment besoin d’aller aux toilettes là ! » Les cuisses serrées, Morty s’agitait sur sa chaise.

« Alors vas-y ! Tiens regarde Mor ** _-rot-_** ty y’en a juste à côté du comptoir là-bas » dit Rick avec nonchalance, tandis qu’il s’essuyait la bouche tachée de sauce burger.

Morty regarda les toilettes du coin de l’œil et déglutit péniblement « Non mais-hum…je-je préfère rentrer. On a fini de manger de toute façon non ? »

« Non j’ai pas fini » le ton de Rick était sec et cassant, et bien qu’il tentait de prendre un air désintéressé et neutre, on percevait une pointe d’agacement dans sa voix. « Je vais prendre une assiette de pancakes. »

« Quoi ! M-m-mais comment tu peux encore avoir faim après tout ce qu’on a englouti ! ».

En effet Rick et Morty, s'étaient arrêtés à un resto intergalactique au retour d’une aventure. Ils étaient allés faire du business près de la 6e lune de la planète NovaCorpe. Sans surprise, il s’agissait d’un marchandage d’armes lourdes (et sûrement interdites). Morty s’était contenté d’attendre dans le vaisseau, sans chercher à dissuader Rick par des discours, moralistes et éthiques. Le garçon s’était désormais résigné à accepter cette absence totale de morale chez son grand-père ; surtout depuis la fois où il avait foiré la transaction avec Krombopulos Michael. Cette fois-ci Morty avait tranquillement observé la transaction en écoutant la radio. Rick l’avait même félicité d’avoir « attendu bien sagement » en lui tapotant la tête. Bien sûr, Morty avait perçu le ton un peu moqueur de son grand-père, mais il avait quand même rougi au contact de la main de Rick sur ses cheveux bouclés. Pour le remercier, et surtout parce qu’il « crevait la dalle », Rick avait emmené Morty à une adresse qu’il connaissait bien. Un resto sympa, qui ressemblait un peu à ses Diner style années 70 ; à quelques années-lumière à peine. Ils s’étaient installés à une table et Rick avait insisté pour avoir la carte réservée aux espèces alien de 4 mètres. La serveuse avait pourtant précisé qu’ils avaient une carte pour humains, mais c’était comme si elle avait parlé à l’oreille d’un sourd ; car quand Rick putain de Sanchez veut quelque chose, il l’obtient !

Résultat, ils s’étaient retrouvés avec un plat Burger-frites de la taille d’une malle de voyage. Même en le partageant en deux Morty avait à peine réussi à finir un quart de son demi-burger, de plus il regrettait amèrement d’avoir bu autant de ce soda triple XXL. À présent, il avait une méga envie de pisser et se tenait zgeg pour ne pas se faire dessus.

« J’ai toujours de la place dans mon ** _-rot-_** estomac pour des pancakes Morty. Tu devrais le savoir depuis l’temps » répondit Rick en ricanant. Il se tapa le ventre de manière virile, puis leva le bras pour faire signe à la serveuse de venir.

« Aah bon sang Rick, s-s’il te plaît…j’ai-j’ai vraiment envie et-»

« Je vais prendre une assiette de pancakes ma jolie. Ah ! e-et mettez-moi aussi quelques fraises avec, vous serez un ange » dit Rick sans prêter attention à Morty. La serveuse acquiesça avec un sourire et Rick lui fit un clin d’œil.

« Rick, tu m’écoutes ! Je veux rentrer !» Morty était en réalité plus agacé par le fait que Rick flirte sans retenue avec la serveuse, que par le fait qu’il ne l’écoute pas.

« Aarrh bordel Morty, mais c’est quoi ton problème ! » lança Rick sur un ton plus agressif qu’il ne l’aurait voulu « On est là, posé tranquillement dans un bon resto, et toi t’as besoin de venir me casser les burnes pour une histoire de toilette. C’est quoi le bin’s hein ? Monsieur est trop classe pour aller pisser dans le même urinoir qu’une autre personne ? »

« Non c’est pas ça ! »

« Tu n’as pas envie de te mélanger à la populace alien, c’est ça ! Les gens sont trop crades pour toi ? » Le ton de Rick montait de plus en plus sous la colère.

« Mais non ça n’a rien avoir Rick, c’est jus-»

« Monsieur Morty préfère utiliser son propre rouleau de PQ peut-être ? »

« Non ce n’est pas ça le problème RICK !!!»

« ALORS POURQUOI TU VAS PAS PISSER DANS CES PUTAINS DE TOILETTE MORTY !!! » cria le scientifique

Morty explosa et frappa ses points sur la table.

« PARCE QUE JE NE SUPPORTE PAS LES TOILETTES PUBLIQUES RICK !!! »

« Hum…voilà votre assiette de pancakes et…heu…vos fraises » la serveuse qui était arrivée entre temps déposa la commande sur la table d’un geste prudent, en regardant tour à tour le garçon brun et le vieil homme. Les quelques secondes qu’avait duré l’opération lui parurent une éternité, tant la tension entre ces deux clients était palpable. Elle s’éclipsa aussitôt, mal à l’aise.

Rick et Morty n’avaient pas bougé. Ils étaient restés là à se fixer du regard dans un silence de mort. Finalement après d’interminables secondes, Rick prit sa fourchette, et, lentement, piqua une fraise pour la porter à sa bouche sans quitter Morty des yeux. Il mâcha lentement puis avala, avant de commencer.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne supportes pas les toilettes publiques Morty ? » Le ton de Rick était calme. Trop calme pour être crédible d’ailleurs. Il y avait comme un relent de frustration au bout de sa langue.

Morty se raidit. Il savait que Rick savait, que Rick connaissait très bien la réponse. Rick et lui n’en avaient jamais reparlé depuis ce jour. Ils avaient signé une sorte de contrat. Comme une clause de silence. Un contrat invisible qu’ils avaient tous les deux signé avec leurs regards, leurs silences, leurs non-dits. Le contrat disait : _on n’en reparle plus jamais._ Chacun d’eux voulait oublier. Mais là Rick venait de rompre le contrat ; c’était comme s’il l’avait déchiré en mille morceaux et jeté les confettis sous les yeux de Morty. Morty comprenait ce que Rick voulait faire. Il voulait faire comme si de rien n’était. Comme si l _’incident_ n’avait eu aucune conséquence. Pourtant, ce n’était pas la première fois que Morty refusait d’aller aux toilettes publiques, durant une de leurs aventures. D’habitude Rick ne disait rien, il laissait couler, feignant de ne rien voir.

Lorsqu’une fois Morty et lui avaient dû se cacher dans des toilettes pour échapper à des gardes, Rick avait fait comme s’il ne sentait pas Morty trembler tout contre lui, Morty retenir ses larmes, Morty s’accrochant si fortement à sa blouse qu’il avait bien failli la déchirer aux coutures. Oui, cette fois-là Rick avait fait mine de rien, il était resté raide comme un piquet, absorbant toute la détresse du garçon comme une éponge. Mais aujourd’hui, c’était la goutte de trop. Aujourd’hui, Rick ne se sentait pas capable d’y faire face. Alors quand Morty avait insisté pour rentrer afin d’aller aux toilettes, quand il avait vu Morty regarder ces toilettes du coin de l’œil avec tant de dégoût, et surtout tant de peur, Rick s’était mis en colère. Il voulait que Morty aille dans ces putains de toilette publique. Car s’il y allait, cela voulait dire qu’il n’y avait plus de problèmes. Cela voulait dire que le problème n’avait même jamais existé. Cela voulait dire que Rick n’avait pas foiré ce jour-là; qu’il n’avait pas laissé tout cela arrivé.

Sauf qu’il l’avait fait…il avait complètement foiré ce jour-là.

Il avait continué à chanter sur scène au lieu d’aller voir ce que fabriquait Morty, qui prenait clairement trop de temps. Il n’était pas allé vérifier aux toilettes, alors que cette absence prolongée devenait plus qu’inquiétante. Il avait pensé à y aller, mais finalement ne l’avait pas fait, se disant qu’ _aller voir si tout allait bien_ casserait son image de Rick. Car les Ricks ne s’inquiètent pas pour les autres. Et encore moins pour les Mortys. Car les Mortys sont remplaçables…échangeables…jetables. Un Rick n’est pas censé faire son _grand-père poule_. Un Rick ne va pas _voir si tout va bien._ Alors il s’était dit que le gamin devait tout simplement couler un bronze. Mais quand Morty était enfin ressorti des toilettes, suivi plus loin de ce type bizarre, et qu’il avait vu les cheveux du garçon en bataille, ses yeux rouges et sa voix briser, alors Rick avait compris. Et c’était comme si le monde s’était écroulé, c’était comme un poignard brûlant en plein dans le cœur. Rick aurait aimé sauter sur ce type, l’étrangler, le fusiller, le décapiter, le défoncer à coup de batte, lui arracher sa sale gueule de crevure. Mais il s’était retenu. Pas devant Morty.

Ils étaient rentrés à la maison, et le soir Rick était allé dans la chambre de Morty, s’était assis sur le rebord de son lit et avait caressé la joue du garçon. Ils étaient restés comme ça sans un bruit, Rick regardant Morty avec une tendresse infinie, une douleur profonde…un amour inconditionnel. Puis Morty avait fondu en larmes et Rick l’avait étreint. Là, serré tout contre lui, Morty lui avait tout dit, tout révélé.

Les toilettes, le type qui paraissait sympa au début, mais en fait qui ne l’était pas, le verrou que l’on ferme, les mains sur son torse, dans son dos, les mains qui descendent vers son entre-jambes, la langue collante sur son cou, la langue collante dans la bouche, et les cris, les cris qui crient à l’aide, qui crie « Rick !», mais qui sont étouffés par la forte musique du karaoké, les cris qui espèrent jusqu’au bout qu’on vienne le sauver, mais rien, juste la peur, la vraie peur, celle qui vous tord les tripes, celle qui vous donne la nausée, la peur primaire, et après il y a eu le froid, le froid du couvercle en céramique des toilettes, le froid sur la peau après que son pantalon ait été arraché, et après il y a eu le chaud, le chaud entre ses jambes, le chaud qui entre, qui pénètre, le chaud qui déchire de l’intérieur, le chaud du liquide qui coule entre les cuisses, le chaud de la chaleur, de la chaleur de la pièce, de la chaleur de la main posée sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris, et puis il y a eu le vide, le vide quand la chaleur part de l’entre-jambes et que le froid revient, le vide dans le cœur, le vide dans l’âme. Et après, il ne reste plus rien…

Et, quand Morty eu fini son récit ce soir-là, Rick le serra fort, la tête au-dessus de la sienne, touchant ses boucles de son menton, respirant calmement, tandis que les rayons de la lune illuminaient la pièce silencieuse.

Oui, Rick était en colère. En colère contre lui-même à vrai dire. En colère parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à _guérir_ Morty. En colère, car il n’avait pas su le protéger ce jour-là. En colère, parce qu’il s’était comporté comme un Rick.

Morty détourna le regard. Les larmes qu’il avait réussi à contenir jusqu’à présent coulaient maintenant en cascades sur ses joues.

« Tu-tu sais très bien Rick… J-j’ai peur et tu sais que… tu le fais exprès, je le vois bien. Je n’ai pas envie de…c’est trop douloureux Rick, alors r-restons en-là, et rentrons maintenant » Morty renifla et essuya quelques larmes d’un revers de main.

Rick fronça davantage son mono sourcil tout en fixant Morty, pensif.

« R-Rick s’il te plaît, je veux juste renter à la mai-»

Rick se leva brutalement, et avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le garçon fut tiré par le bras et emmené de force vers les toilettes.

***

« Pisse !»

Morty pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Rick derrière lui.

« J-je veux sortir » dit-il, sentant la panique le gagner.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Rick. L’étroitesse du cabinet de toilette, dans lequel Rick les avait emmenés, rendait tous mouvements délicats et compliqués à exécuter.

« Ça suffit Rick, j’en ai marre de ces conneries ! Pousse-toi et laisse-moi sortir » dit Morty en levant la tête vers son grand-père.

« J’ai dit, pisse.» dit Rick sur un ton froid et calme, qui fit frissonner Morty.

Tentant de lui faire face, le garçon prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« N-n-non Rick, j’ai-je n’ai pas envie de pisser ici. Et encore moins devant toi…comme ça…» dit-il avec gêne.

Mais Rick ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer Morty. Son regard était si lourd, si pesant, que le garçon du rompre le contact visuel.

 _Merde, mais à quoi il joue là ? D’habitude il ne dit rien, et tout d’un coup, il veut que je pisse devant lui ?!_ pensa Morty en se mordillant la lèvre.

Rick croisa les bras et se mit en posture d’attente.

« On ne va nulle part temps que ** _-rot-_** t’as pas pissé Morty »

Et le scientifique pivota légèrement pour verrouiller la porte, avant de se repositionner les bras croisés.

« Quoi ! » Le sang le Morty ne fit qu’un tour au bruit du verrou.

Il n’aimait pas ça. Il n’aimait pas ça du tout. Dans d’autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute cédé à l’ordre de Rick. Mais pas maintenant. Pas ici. Tout le répugnait. Il osait à peine respirer. L’aire était moite… _comme ce jour-là._ Alors Morty se mit à paniquer, soudain pris d’une effroyable terreur… _comme ce jour-là._ Il se rua sur la porte, mais Rick qui la bloquait, agrippa les poignets du garçon, le maîtrisant sans grande difficulté. Cela n’empêcha pas Morty de continuer à se débattre comme un diable, s’agitant dans tous les sens pour tenter de se dégager. Et il hurla toute sa rage à Rick, comme un serpent qui crache son venin.

« ÇA SUFFIT LAISSE-MOI S-SORTIR ESPÈCE DE SALE ENFOIRÉ ! J’AI DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS ! T’AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE ÇA ! T’ES QU’UN SALE F-F-FILS DE PUTE ! J’TE DÉTESTE ET JE DÉTESTE CET ENDROIT !»

Tout à coup, Rick changea totalement d’attitude. Alors qu’il se contentait jusque-là de maîtriser Morty nonchalamment, il retourna subitement le garçon et s’avança avec lui vers la cuvette des toilettes. Il déboutonna et dé zippa le pantalon de Morty puis enfonça sans ménagement sa main à l’intérieur de son boxeur, et sortit son membre.

« PISSE ! » hurla le scientifique par-dessus l’épaule du garçon.

Morty protesta et saisit le poignet de Rick, mais celui-ci resserra sa prise.

« AAAH ! AIE RICK TU ME FAIS MAL ! »

« ALORS PISSE ! »

« NON…ghnn » grogna le garçon, en tentant une fois de plus de se libérer, sans succès.

Agacé, Rick appuya de toutes ses forces sur la vessie de Morty, arracha au garçon un cri strident par la même occasion. Morty tenta de reculer, mais Rick ne flancha pas d’un pouce, les jambes fermement ancrées. Sous l’insoutenable pression, l’adolescent ne put se retenir. Des sanglots incontrôlables s’échappèrent de sa gorge tandis qu’il vit avec horreur un jet d’urine jaillir de son membre, mouillant au passage les doigts de Rick positionné trop près de son urètre. La honte le consumait de l’intérieur, néanmoins, il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. À ce moment précis, Morty souhaitait tout simplement disparaître, tant il était gêné. Non seulement c’était long (vu la quantité de soda qu’il avait englouti), mais en plus de cela il devait supporter le bruit assourdissant de son jet d'urine dans ces toilettes si silencieuses.

Quand il eut fini, Rick lâcha le membre du garçon, essuya sa main sur son jean et tira la chasse.

« Rhabille-toi, on y va » dit-il froidement, avant de poser la main sur le verrou. Mais il se stoppa lorsqu’il entendit Morty souffler quelque chose.

« Huh ? » grogna le scientifique

« Tout ça, c’est de ta faute…» répéta le garçon, à peine plus fort. « Si tu étais venu vérifier…si t-tu t’étais soucié de moi…rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…c’est de ta faute. »

Rick se crispa, serrant la poignée de la porte si fortement, que ses doigts devinrent blancs. Il ne répondit rien et Morty continua.

« J-jusqu’au bout j’ai cru que tu viendrais me sauver…c-comme tu le fais chaque fois. J’ai…je t’ai tellement appelé. J’ai crié ton nom aussi fort que je pouvais.

Même quand… » Il déglutit « …et même quand il a mis u-une main sur ma bouche, j’ai continué à t’appeler dans ma tête. » Morty ravala un sanglot « Mais t’es jamais venu…Je t’ai même entendu chanter. Et après quand je suis sortie, et que-que je t’ai vu jouer tranquillement aux cartes, j’ai eu envie de t’étrangler. Mais je n’ai pas pu. J’ai toutes les raisons du monde de te détester… a-alors pourquoi Rick ?» Morty fit une pause et reprit « P-pourquoi est-ce que je n’arrive pas à t’en vouloir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi…j-j’ai l’impression que mon cœur va exploser ? » Il se retourna les yeux remplis de larmes, et Rick fit de même.

« Morty… » La voix du scientifique était presque inaudible, comme un soupire. Il regarda son petit-fils dans les yeux et…il craqua.

Il étreignit le garçon, l’étouffant presque dans son pull.

Surpris par son geste, Morty ne bougea pas. Il voulut lever la tête, mais sentit immédiatement les bras de Rick resserrer leurs étreintes, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Le garçon n’était pas asphyxié, juste fermement enlacer. C’était comme si Rick voulait l’absorber, absorber sa chaleur, son énergie…sa détresse. Puis Morty entendit un son s’échapper des lèvres du scientifique.

«…désolé…je suis tellement désolé Morty…»

Le garçon eut le souffle coupé. Il n’avait jamais entendu Rick s’excuser…enfin pas comme cela du moins. La voix du scientifique semblait si… brisée, si sombre et si sincère, que Morty crut ne pas reconnaître son grand-père. Cet homme qui n’avait jamais peur de rien, qui défiait l’univers et ses les lois, qui n’avait aucune morale, aucune limite, aucune attache. Lui, Rick, le plus Rick des Ricks, son génie de grand-père, semblait à présent si vulnérable….si _humain_.

Morty se décolla doucement et Rick le laissa faire. Le garçon leva la tête et croisa le regard de son grand-père. Un regard si profond et si triste que Morty ne put retenir ses larmes.

« N-ne m’abandonne plus jamais Rick » dit-il entre ses sanglots

Le savant ne répondit rien, et à la place il se pencha et embrassa le garçon. Morty ferma les yeux, laissa couler les larmes au coin de ses paupières, et se laissa consumer par le baiser de Rick. C’était doux et ardent à la fois, tendre et passionné, c’était une symphonie d’émotions qui envahissait le cœur de Morty.

« Plus jamais… » répondit Rick, en déposant ensuite un baiser sur le front du garçon.

Et Morty pour la première fois depuis l’incident, n’avait plus peur. Il n’avait plus peur de cet endroit, plus peur d’être abandonné, plus peur d’être seul, plus peur d’avoir peur…

Car le vide qui avait grandi en lui se refermait, lentement, mais surement, dans les bras de Rick…sont Rick…le plus Rick des Ricks.

***

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic. C’était l’occasion pour moi d’explorer un aspect plus sombre de la série. Sincèrement, je crois que l’épisode de King Jelly Bean est celui qui m’a le plus marqué. Je me souviens encore du choque en regardant la scène des toilettes. Étrangement, il me semble que c’est après cet épisode que j’ai développé mon gout pour le Rickorty lol.  
> Il y a un moment déjà, on m'a demandé si je ferrais une suite. Au début, l'idée me paraissait tentante, mais après réflexion je vais finalement la laisser telle quelle. Je ferais sans doute d'autres fanfics qui traiteront de ce thème.  
> Merci d’avoir lu cette fic, n’hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
> Sur ce, à la prochaine. :)


End file.
